A Stroke Of Luck
by Wolvenn-Pup
Summary: Willow lived in a world where superheroes *stayed* in comics and on TV. Now, via a crazy little green stick and a portal, she *is* a superhero! Read on as she joins Young Justice, saves lives, and overcomes her troubled past. (T for extreme violence, swearing, ect.) (Possibly Robin-x-OC)
1. Summmary

**Summary**

Willow lived in a world where superheroes _stayed_ in comics and on TV. Now, via a crazy little green stick and a portal, she **_is_** a superhero! Watch as she joins Young Justice, saves lives, and overcomes her troubled past.

THis takes place about a year after season 1. Gar/BB is there.

**Warnings!  
**

Major character whumpage. Yeah, baddies are mean.

Minor!Character death. It's Willow's past. Don't be sad, I don't kill Wally. Probably... (Cue evil laughter.)

Kissing. I don't go _too_ far, but still. I'm paranoid.

**Disclaimer!**

I do not, have not, and will (sadly) never own YJ.

**VOTE!**

Ok, Who should Willow (OC) be with?

- ROBxWillow

- Connor/SBxWillow

- KFxWillow


	2. Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

MOONWOOD

November 3, 8:10 EDT

"Willow Emilee Foxton! If you don't get your rear-end in this kitchen and get the dishes done _right_ now, you are grounded!" My mother crowed. I barely heard her as I stared raptly at the screen of my laptop. "Do you_ want_ to lose Internet privileges?" She asked as she walked into the living room. She stopped short when she saw them sliding down my face.

The tears. I don't know when they started, only that I could no longer see through them. She glided over to me and sat down delicately. She put her arms around me and gingerly pulled my frail existence against her. I broke down there, in her arms, as the memories slashed at my mind.

_"Cara! Stop crying. Cara, baby, run! Don't worry about me just RUN!" I hissed at her. She looked at me with fear. "I know it seems scary, baby, but trust me, you'll be fine! Just go, you'll be fine!" I peeled her hand off of mine and gently shoved her in the direction I wanted her to go. _

_"Wi-hi-lly...Willy w-what about you? I won't leave you!" She sobbed back at me. "I won't leave you." She repeated. I shushed her and held her shoulders, looking into her eyes._

_"Cara, you have to go. I _will_ be fine. I'm going to be right behind you." I lie. I know it's a lie, but she can't. Not if I want her to live through this. _

_"Go." I whisper again. She nods, wiping away the tears that were clinging to his face. I take a quick peek through the branches of the bush we are currently behind. The gang members are all still watching the street. "I love you, baby girl." I say quietly as she runs through the darkness towards the path. _

"Willow... Willow, are you back with me, hun?" She whispers to me. I nod, my face rubbing against her shoulder. "Do you want to... talk? Which one was it this time?"

"It was the park, mom. The park. Right before..." pause to swallow the lump in my throat. I can't tell her this yet. "Right before they saw me." I lie, my voice cracking and full of of raw emotion.

"Honey, it's okay. You're here now. It's okay." She coos, softly scratching my upper back, right where she did when I was little.

"Thank you." I whisper to her. This was the fourth time this week she'd done this. Walked in on me when I was breaking down. They were shorter when she was there. I wasn't trapped in the memories for so long. I glanced at the analog clock above the door. 8:40. I had been 'under' for a half hour, even though the memory only lasted seconds. "Come on," I say as I stand up. "Wasn't there something you wanted me to do?"

I was brushing it off. She knew it, but didn't say anything. This was how I coped. She knew that too. We walked into the kitchen and did the dinner dishes together. I vacantly announced that I was going for a walk, even though the sun had gone down long ago. She didn't stop me.

"I love you." I say as I walk out the door.

_"I won't leave you!" _Her voice echoed through my mind. Suddenly I found myself in the park. The pond was shining in the bright moonlight, the only movement from a bird that was ducking under on the other side. The ripples followed eachother in steady harmony until they hit the mass of reeds on my side. I got up and started walking again.

Her voice, my little Cara's voice, chased me wherever I went. Everywhere except main street. Her voice didn't venture onto main street. That's where I found myself now.

The shops were, for the most part, closed. But A Stroke of Art was open. A Stroke of Art, the only art related place in Moonwood. I walked in, and sat down at a random table. I was 9:30, so I have no idea why they're still open. Especially on a Saturday.

Then Melody walks in, her twin Cadence behind her. They both have electric blue art aprons on, each with a name tag sewn in. So they work here now... That explains it.

I noticed behind them was a small boy. In his hands, was the remains of a plate. It was splattered with color. I guessed that the boy had dropped it when moving it to the drying rack. Judging by the mass of paint on the floor next to fore-mentioned rack, I was right.

What was this kid doing so late? Why was he crying? Did the plate take him that long? That he was upset his work had been lost? I get up and walk to him.

"Hey, buddy, whassup?" I ask. He only looks at the plate. "You could make another one, you know. It might now be exactly the same, but it would still be cool." He begins sniffling then.

"B-but I can't make another one!" He snuffs. "I only had money for one!"

"Are you _sure_?" I say, raising an eyebrow playfully. I'm covertly reaching into my coat pocket to pull out my wallet. The unpainted plates were, what, 12 bucks? I could do that. Especially if it would make this kid smile.

He looks at me, hope flashing across his face. A smile spreads and his eyes regain the childish gleam they were meant to have. I look at Melody, who is smiling. There's a click behind her. Cadence is holding a camera.

"Hey, gimme that!" I say childishly, grabbing for it. The kid laughs. So do the twins. I end up chasing them around for like twenty minuets while they play keep-away. When I finally give up, the kid, who introduces himself as Bruce, and I begin remaking his plate.

"Wow, Willow, you're a life-saver. I don't know what I would've done!" Melody whispers in my ear. "We don't paid 'till Monday, and neither of us could've afforded it!" I smile.

"It's just what I do." I reply nonchalantly. "Hey, Melody? There's... There's something I wanna tell you guys." They look at me, worry clouding their eyes. They knew all about what had happened, and my memory flashes. "I've been thinking, for a while now, and I've decided I'm gonna leave town." They gasp.

"But... Why? I mean, yeah, this is where it happened, but... Why?" Cadence asks, her blue eyes shining with concern.

"That's exactly it. This is where my sister... You know." I sigh. "I can't stand it anymore. Everyone looks at me with pity, and all of the '_I'm sorry_'s are driving me nuts!" I whisper, glancing back at Bruce. "Besides, I just wanted to tell you now, in case I don't get to say it before I go." I walk away from them, leaving them to gape at me.

Bruce is making his final red-brown swirl on the plate. I look, and see that the dots, swirls, and non-coherent lines are actually a portrait. A beautiful woman with a wide smile, blue eyes, and red hair looks at you, seemingly inviting you to play with her.

"You are just a little artist, now, aren't you Bruce? Who is that?" I ask. He smiles sheepishly and replies.

"My mom. This is for her. It's her birthday tomorrow. " The look on his face makes me glad I decided to help him.

"Really? Tell her I wish her a happy birthday, then, will you?" I say. We take the plate carefully to the quick-dryer, then wrap it up. I decide to walk him home, seeing as it's 10:20PM.

He leads, I simply stay next to him protectively. When we reach his door, his mother bursts out and pulls him into a loving, lung-crushing embrace. She looks up at me, and I see that the painting is a damn-near exact representation of her. She has that I'm-a-child-at-heart look to her. Messy hair, gleaming eyes, and a smile-to-end-all-smiles.

"Thank you for bringing him home safe." she sighs after sending him inside. "Honestly, I don't know why he'd do this."

"Oh, I think _I_ do." I say playfully as I turn to leave. "By the way, happy early birthday!" I walk away then, but I can tell she's got a shocked expression that's melting into a look of happiness. Yeah, she knows what he did.

MOONWOOD

November 3, 10:46EDT

I'm walking through the industrial part of town. The part with warehouses and factories and all that fun stuff. The kind of place where shadows start to creep you out.

There's a clean, white building among the dirty grays and red-bricks. The sign out front states 'Moonwood Research'. I've heard of this place. They've got some of the top tech in the world, despite being in such a crappy part of such a small town.

Suddenly, there's a crashing and a tinkling. One of the windows on the second floor is broken. There's a booming thud about ten feet away where whatever went through the window lands. I run over, and in the tiny crater I find... A glowing green stick.

A _glowing_. Green. Stick.

Being the kind of person who suffers from cat-like curiosity, I crouch down to pick it up.

Only, the stick has other ideas.

Suddenly there's a transparent green strap around my wrist that's connected to the fore-mentioned object. I'm suddenly being dragged across the grass by a stick. A stick that can fly. A _really_ strong, little green stick... That can fly. What the _bloody_ hell is going on here!

Suddenly, the stick stops and emits an electronic series of clicks and beeps. Without warning, there's a really big, green, coin-like thing floating in front of me. The stick flies forward, dragging me with it. I dig my heels into the ground, but they do absolutely no good. I am forced to follow the strange thing through.

There is a moment of pure green, nothing else. It's a calm, moss-like color. When I suddenly end up in a darker, shabbier place then I was before, I am surprised.

I'm in the back of a dark alley. I hear sirens in the distance, and cars, and car alarms. Wow. This place sucks.

I try once again to remove the item. Nothing. Slipping my arm out of the strap? Nope. Yanking? Ouch, and nada. I even go so far as to let myself dangle, and push on it with my feet. OW! And no. The thing doesn't budge. I swear, it's just hovering there, silent.

I pull; the thing doesn't move. I push; stationary. I have no idea where I am, how I got there, or how to get home. And there's a glowing, flying, surprisingly strong, exceedingly stubborn, little, green _stick_ attached to my arm. I feel pathetic.

Suddenly a dark shadow glides across the alley, accompanied by a haunting, childish laugh. Oh god...


	3. Gotham: Home Sweet Hellhole

**Chapter Two – Gotham: Home Sweet Hellhole.**

GOTHAM

November 3, 10:50EDT

An explosion causes debris to fly in all directions. The Joker, who else, was trying to rob a bank. Again. This guy is so original!

Batman and I were flying over the rooftops when the explosion caused me to fall into the street. Batman quickly followed. We both landed on our feet and took off again. The Joker cackled. Nothing _nearly_ as asterly as _my _laugh, but a cackle nonetheless.

I whipped a few batarangs in his direction. He laughed again. Did I mention how much this guy pisses me off?

"C'mon, Batsy, gimme a smile!" He crowed. "Oh, my little bird is here too! Where have you been little bird? I missed you!"

"Oh you know, kicking ass, saving the world, going to school, you know the deal."

"You need to stay here, little bird. Stay here with me!" The Joker called out. "We can play DARTS!" Suddenly a whirlwind of colorful darts flew at them.

It was like Artemis's quiver. Some exploded, some were probably tipped with poison, others with sedatives, and some of the spewed colorful gases. A blue one stuck into the rooftop about two feet away from him and promptly went boom.

He rolled away, but miscalculated the distance. Over the edge he went. Luckily, he had a soft-ish landing. Unfortunately, it involved a person. And a loud crack. And a yelp of pain.

A girl, probably a bit older than him, with black hair and bright green eyes. He hair flipped down and covered the left side of her face. She had a light sprinkling of freckles. Currently her face was twisted into a grimace and she was clutching her arm. He noticed that said appendage was collared to a strange, thin, floating, cigar-shaped object. He helped her up, apologizing. She seemed not hear him as she began muttering a string of profanities, some of which even _he _had not heard before, at the green thing.

"Oh, look! The little bird found a friend!" The Joker said, seemingly from all around them. "Does she want to play too?" I thinned my eyes, scowling at the psychopath who had appeared above us. He stood there with a smile on his red-painted lips and his fists on his hips.

Suddenly there was a cacophony of clacking from all around us. The Joker's smile, if even possible, got wider. Joker-Teeth. Great. The gag teeth jumped around, drawing closer to the girl and I.

Something's not right... The teeth, they're sharp! I don't think Joker's done that before... I begin using my staff to whack them away. The girl yelps again, and I see that one is clinging to her leg. Her jeans are beginning to stain red. I whack it, and it falls off broken. She bares her teeth at the Joker.

"You ass!" She snarls. He laughs.

"Oh, is this a new member of the Bat-clan? Or did you finally find a bat-girlfriend, Robin? Either way, she's a feisty one! I like her!" he pulls a gun out of his pocket and leaps.

"Time to go!" I say, grabbing the girls free arm and attempting to pull her away. It doesn't work. There's a sharp intake of breath when she is jerked to a halt. The Joker lands in front of her and shoves the barrel of the gun in her face.

Not. A. Flinch. She stares the Joker in the eyes, looking past the gun as if it isn't even there.

"What? You going to shoot me? Been there, done that." She says, her tone deep, gravely. Like a certain bat I know. There's also a slight accent to it, though I cant discern what.

"She's brave too! Huh, I think I'll make you my new_ toy_! Yeah, that sounds like fun!" He cackles menacingly. She doesn't react, but her eyes slide to the Joker's finger on the trigger. I see that, in his head-thrown-back laugh, the Joker's finger has moved away from the tiny slice of metal. She sees this too.

Without warning, her foot is shoved between his legs. The gun falls. Joker's smile fades a bit, and his eyebrows slide down in anger. He looks at the girl menacingly.

"Bad decisio-" He is cut off by her left foot connecting with his abdomen. Causing him to keel over.

"Good decision." she brings her knee up sharply, smashing it into his forehead. At that moment Batman flies down and crashes into the Joker. Sending him flying.

Joker cackles at the bat, then throws a ball at the ground. It explodes in a cloud of smoke, shrouding him. When the smoke clears, he's gone.

The bat and I both turn to look at the girl who'd just stared down the Clown Prince of Crime. Why hadn't we met her before?

Her eye is closed, and a tear slides down. It looks like she's remembering something. She heaves a deep sigh and opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by a mechanical beeping and whirring. She looks at the object she's tethered to, her expression falling.

"Oh, not agai- Ah!" The bat and I watch as the girl is yanked through what looks like a portal. Great. I guess that answers my question...

MT JUSTICE

November 4, 9:48EDT

I'm at Mt. Justice, using the super-computer to flip through the civilian files. I'm searching for that girl. I have to find out more about her. She... Needed to go on the mission report. Yeah, that's it. The mission report.

If I was being honest with myself, I'd admit she reminded me of myself. And of Bruce. She had seen something horrible, something life-shattering. And she could kick ass. That was a bonus.

"This doesn't make sense. There's nothing, _nothing_, on her! Nobody even vaguely _resembles_ her!" I whisper to myself. Suddenly, a certain speedster was at my side. Great...

"Oh! A girl? Who is she? How did you meet? When can _I_ meet her?" He whirred jokingly.

"No. Not funny. This girl, she's... Different." I say after smacking the back of his head. I'm still starting at the screen.

"What do you mean?" His tone has become more serious, knowing that I'm going somewhere with this.

"Well, me and Bats were going after the Joker, and I kinda slammed into her after an explosion. The Joker saw her and started taunting us. She yelled at him, and he... He decided to mess with her... I mean, he was holding a _gun_ to her face, and she didn't even flinch! In fact, she kicked him in the balls!"

"Seriously?" He laughs. "Is this a new supe we're talking about? Are you thinking about bringing her onto the team?" He asks, growing slightly serious again.

"Well, I would, if I could find her! There are no records of this girl! _Anywhere_! And she wasn't even earing a disguise! And, get _this_, she vanished into a portal!"

"You think... Maybe it was a future thing? Or could..." he glances back, checking for Connor. You know..."

"No, Wally. I don't think Cadmus has anything to do with this." I sigh. "This isn't getting me anywhere. Let's go hang out with the others till we get a assignment." With that we head for the lounge.

We walk in on M'gann burning cookies, a static TV screen, and Connor passed out on the couch. Our newest team member, Gar aka Beast Boy, is gingerly putting whipped cream on his hand. We all know where this is going...


	4. Needles

**Chapter 3 –The Secrets of the Green Stick**

UNKNOWN

November 3, 11:15EDT

I flew through the portal again, this time ending up in the middle of an enormous park. What the fuck is going on? Batman, Robin, the_ Joker_!? They were a television show! A comic! They weren't real!

My mind raced as I tried to sort out what had happened. I had kicked the Joker in the balls, gotten my arm broken by a falling Boy Wonder, and had my ass saved by Batman. Speaking of my arm... Ow!

I was sitting on the ground,and the stick was hovering again. This time not so high off the ground.

"Will you _let go_ already!?" I sigh angrily. To my surprise, the band vanishes. My hand falls limply to the ground, causing sharp pain to shoot up my arm. I ignore the pain and, with my good arm, reach up to gingerly touch it. No new band appears. "Um, stop hovering?" The stick falls into my palm. I wonder what else it can do.

"Can you fix my arm?" Suddenly there is a flash of pain, and the broken appendage heats up. There is a pulsing warmth from the spot of the break. Then it's gone, and my arm is movable. This thing just healed a broken bone in, what, three seconds? This is awesome!

"Tell me your secrets." I order it. Suddenly, it begins to hum and vibrate. On one end, a holographic-looking flash-drive appears. Cool...

HAPPY HARBOR

November 4, 9:00EDT

I'm in an Internet café, using one of the laptops they provide and sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.(I never developed a taste for coffee) I'd spent the night sleeping on a bench in the park. Man was I glad I'd grabbed my coat...

There are instructions on use, descriptions of the different functions, ways to customize, videos of testing, it goes on and on! I 'm scanning through the files, when one of them catches my eye. It doesn't have a name... I click on it, and a loading bar appears. It reaches 100% and... a blank screen.

Suddenly the stick pulls itself out of the computer and the flash drive tip vanishes. A new tip appears. This one is like a hypodermic needle... I hate needles. Hate. Them.

It drives itself into my arm, just below the shoulder, and a surge of power courses through me. Despite the energy, I feel tired, and I slump forward, resting my forehead on my arm. I reach up and gingerly pull the stick out. Slowly, the world fades to black.

* * *

Yeah, Uber-short chapter, but it just happened this way. Please reweiw!

PS, who would be a good sparring partner for Willow? She's better at defense than attack, so... yeah. Ideas welcome!


	5. We Meet, We Cry, We Play

_Hey guys, sorry for the day-long wait, yesterday was nuts for me. (Pre-break tests are coming, so time to panic! AGH!) _

_Anyways, keep voting on the Robin vs Wally thing! Seriously, I need the votes in ASAP!_

_Thank you to all of the people who reviewed and faved! It really keeps me motivated!_

_4,000 words! **):3** (Trollface) Longest chapter ever!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – We Meet, We Cry, We Play**

[Willow]

HAPPY HARBOR

November 4, 11:32 EDT

My forehead aches, and my arms are sore from lack of movement. Where am I? Oh, right. The café, and the files, and the needle... The needle! My head jerked up, only for me to slowly put it back down in attempt to alleviate the sharp pains. God... how long was I out?

Suddenly, I know things. Things about to use the Brush. Where it came from, the magic it concealed, how attuned I'd become with it... And. So. Much. More.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm standing, then I'm walking out the door. Did I leave the money on the table? I think so. It's hard to remember. My mind is so confused... We, the Brush and I, are both thinking. Both observing our surroundings. We both hear the scream.

Again, my body acts before I do. My legs take me to an alley, between the café and the neighboring building. My controlled hand pulls the Brush out of my pocket, then my thumb presses down on a minuscule button. I remember what this one does. It activates a companion function for the current 'tip'. The tip is a pen, so there's a sketchbook floating in front of me. {_Construct a costume for yourself. Quickly._} A feminine voice says. I look at the Brush, than the sketchbook. I start drawing.

I'm doing this from memory. I remember, when I was younger, how I'd watched the superhero shows and wished so badly that I could be one of them. I'd even invented my own costume. That's what I drew now.

The shirt was a loose, breathable fabric. It was green, like my eyes, with neon-yellow stripes in the shoulders. The left side is sleeveless, while the right was a long sleeve with belled end. It was ripped on an angle; from my upper torso on the left, to the hem on the right. I left my pants and shoes alone, but I painted a 'wig'. It changed my hair white, and made the ponytail shape into a tapering zig-zag. With a mere thought, the costume took life on me. The shirt appeared over my current tank-top, and the drawn hair seemingly replaced me real hair. It was an odd sensation. I paused for a moment, then added a mask. It was a domino mask like robins, but green with a yellow outline and a swirling design at the ends.

The entire process took mere moments, and she was out into the street heading for the screams. It was a fire. It was Happy Harbor High School, burning, with students still inside. Why were there people there on a Sunday!? I thought for a moment, then used my mental connection with the Brush he change the tip from a pen to a grappling hook.

I aim for a windowsill on the third floor and fire. Swinging through a second floor window which had minimal smoke, I see multiple students crouched against the back wall, farthest from the door. I motion for them to follow me as I mentally 'paint' a rope-ladder. It appears, I secure it, and send the kids climbing down to safety.

I sit in the windowsill, my back to the street, and aim the Brush at the neighboring sill. The ladder has faded away, and I hear a civilian in the next room. I'm about to fire when another person crashes through instead. I catch a glimpse of a... yellow cape? Robin? Wasn't he in Gotham? With Batman? Which _universe_ am I in?!

Suddenly an arrow embeds itself in the wall next to me. A green one. Artemis? I turn, and see her, along with other members of the Young Justice team, in the street. She has another arrow aimed directly at me, and the other team members don't seem glad to see me either. Great... Just. Great.

[M'GANN]

HAPPY HARBOR

November 4, 11:47 EDT

Robin went through the window feet-first. Artemis, anger flowing off of her in waves, fired an arrow at the masked person in the window. Her thoughts proclaimed that she, along with the rest of the team, thought that this girl was the cause of the fire. I reach outward with my mind, trying to discern if this is the truth or not.

Oddly, my thoughts are blocked foreignly. Something is blocking her mind for her! But what? I gently push my way past the weak blockage, and discover that her recent memories show her rescuing a group of students. She's on our side!

~Artemis! Don't fire! She's a good guy!~ I say through the mind-link.

~How do you-? Oh yeah, mind tricks.~ Artemis lowers her bow. The girl seems relieved.

~M'gann, can you contact her?~ Kaldur asks

~I'll try.~ I reach out too her, but I'm suddenly feeling a blockage. I look up to her cringing and holding her head.

~GET OUT OF MY HEAD!~ she screams mentally. The connection is severed.

~She's blocked me out. I-I don't know how, but she's blocked me out!~

~It's okay, M'gann. I guess we'll just have to talk to her in person.~ Artemis comforts.

~Is it just me, or does she remind us of a certain Kryptonian?~ KF cracks, smiling. Superboy glares. ~Sorry.~ He says sheepishly.

~Robin, what's your status?~ Kaldur asks.

~Uh, guys. I think I found the source of the fire. It's not- AH!~ Robin cries out. I sense a fiery pain.

~Robin!~ we cry in unison. I immediately levitate myself towards the window, only to catch a certain bird that comes flying out.

~Thanks Miss M. That was _not_ asterous.~ He says to me, smiling impishly.

~Dude, what happenned?~ KF asks. By then I've gotten us to the ground.

"There's some kind of human torch running around. This guy is spewing fire."

"What would be the best way to deal with the threat?" Kaldur asks.

"Siphoning the oxygen around it could work." Robin says. "KF can you-"

~Already on it.~ he says, vanishing in a blur.

~Be careful. Some of the flooring is unstable.~ Robin warns.

[Willow]

HAPPY HARBOR

November 4, 11:49 EDT

My head was reeling in pain and shock. The Brush had sensed her and warned me, then rejected her from my head, doing so in a way that had accidentally caused me pain. M'gann had gone into my mind! Wasn't she afraid of that on the show? Or had she though I was a bad guy, and therefore it was okay? Am I even really in the world of the show? Agh! I can't think straight! My head hurts too much! I fell off the windowsill and back into the room.

Artemis hadn't shot me, right? So that meant they knew I was a good guy, right? _Right_? I tried reasoning with myself, but my head was still fogged up. Suddenly I heard Robin yell in the room next to me. I headed for the door, using my mental link with Brush to put up a spherical heat-shield around myself.

I touched the doorknob. It doesn't burn me. I opened the door, only to see a wall of fire. I flinch as the flames explode into the room. They surround me, they _touch_ me, but I feel no change in temperature, no blistering pain on my skin. My clothes refuse to catch fire, and I mentally steel myself to walk into the hall. God this is strange.

When I reach the next room, there is a person. A person who's skin glows like an ember and red hair is a dancing flame, but a person. The person kneeling on the floor, looking deflated and sad. I walk up behind them slowly.

"H-hello?" I say tentatively. They jump to their feet and twist around to look at me. It's a woman, probably about 25 or so. "I'm here to help and-"

"You're not burning!" She says joyfully. Her voice has a deep undertone, but is still human.

"Yeah. Uh, I've got a special force field up that prevents heat from-" I'm cut off as she leaps over to me and pulls me into a hug. She's shuddering, as if crying in relief. "Uh, let's get you out of-"

"Whoa!" I turn my head to see Kid Flash standing in the one corner of the room that isn't engulfed in flame. He's dancing toe-to-toe super fast to avoid his feet burning and has a look of utter shock. "How does that not hurt!?" He exclaims. The woman's head shoots up, and suddenly her hair burn brighter. She looks afraid.

"Stay away! I'll burn you!" She cries. It's in fear. She says it in fear, not malice. She isn't trying to hurt anyone. KF takes a step closer, and her hand shoots up involuntarily in a motion that says stop. Instead, a jet of flame comes out of her palm. KF bolts out of the way, but I grab her hand and push it down. The jet stops.

"Careful! We don't want anyone to get hurt. Come with me, the building's about to collapse. We need to get you out of here." I say calmly. I look at Kid _Brash_, and yell. "Get out, now! I've got this." He nods, then vanishes. I begin carefully leading the woman out, encouraging slow breathing and calmness.

The glowing of her skin begins to fade, and the fire of her hair dims. She no longer sets fire to the floor wherever she steps. We walk out of the building together, causing several people to start screaming. This causes her to flare slightly, but I calm her again. Suddenly the team is all around us.

"Thanks, stranger." Robin says. Then his eyes narrow, then widen in recognition. "Wait! You're-!"

"Not now." I say curtly in Robin's direction. "Hey, its okay." I say to the woman, helping her sit down on the grass. Brush, what is the best solution to her dilemma? I mentally ask. A moment later, {_Liquid nitroglycerin. A 15ml shot in the wrist._}

"Robin, do you happen to have a hypodermic needle in that belt of yours?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He seems shocked for a moment, probably because I knowabout his belt, then pulls one out. He tosses it to me.

I press that miracle button again and the sketch book appears. I draw a medical bottle with previously mentioned substance in it, then imagine it being real. It appears, draining a little power from me. I use the needle to bring exactly 15ml out, then gently grab the womans wrist.

"This shouldn't hurt too much." I say calmly. Then I slide the needle in and slowly press down. Slowly, her body begins to cool. The natural color returning to her skin, and the flames in her hair vanishing. I pull the needle out, and help her stand. She hugs me again, thanking me over and over.

"We can take this from here." states a gruff voice I recognize. Batman. He and Superman are standing beside Aqualad. When did they show up? I nod and step away from the woman with a smile and a wave goodbye. I then proceed to pull out the sketchpad and sketch up a hover-board.

"See ya!" I say to the team with a smile. Then I hop on the the kick-ass machine and zoom away. All of them are too shocked to follow.

Why am I leaving? I could, possibly, become a part of the team! Robin recognized me too! Why would I want to leave that behind? I ask myself a tirade of questions, but cannot come to a logical conclusion. None, that is, except one. I'm afraid.

If M'gann gets into my head and realizes why I know things I shouldn't, they might reject me! Or, they might think I'm a Cadmus project, or a mole, or... something worse? Is that even possible? Yeah, it's better to keep to myself for now. Wait, that means another night in the park, doesn't it? Great...

[Robin]

HAPPY HARBOR

November 4, 11:53 EDT

"What... What just happened?" Wally asks after a moment, just about as clueless as everybody else. My thoughts are running at a million miles an hour.

"I'm not quite sure." M'gann replies. It was that girl...

"I believe we have found an ally." Kaldur says. I'm not paying attention to them. It was that girl who had the guts to kick the Joker where it counts! I'd seen the blood o her pant-leg from where the joker-teeth had bitten her.

"That girl's more mysterious than the bat!" Artemis says, jabbing a thumb in said person's direction.

"Bats.. You know who that was, right?" Batman looks at me. I subconsciously observe that Superman has taken woman to wherever they take the people who's powers flip. He nods. "Good."

The rest of the team is looking at me like I'm crazy. Then realization dawns on Wally's face.

"Wait, was that the girl you were freaking out about? The one who broke the Joker's balls?" He says. Everyone looks at him, then me, then in the direction she went in disbelief. I ignore him.

"Miss Martian, would you please?" I say, satisfied with myself. She makes the bioship appear, then has the 'door' open. As I walk by, I flick KF in the forehead. That's for exaggerating.

"HEY!" He says indignantly, running after me. Everyone else follows me in and we take off for to MT Justice. There's an awkward silence that I barely notice, then Artemis breaks it.

"So, Robin, care to tell us about your _ball-busting_ girlfriend?" I cackle. God, that's gonna catch on, isn't it?

"That was an exaggeration via Kid Mouth over here." I say jabbing my thumb towards my best friend. "Me and Bats were kicking Joker ass when I ran into, more like _fell_ on top of, this girl. Joker throws some teeth at us, one of them bites her, she insults him. Psycho shoved a gun in her face, she kicked him, Bats knocks him down, he throws a puff-ball, gets away. Girl vanishes through a weirdo portal. That was last night." I say, then I turn away and re-enter my thoughts. There is silence behind me.

If I could trace that portal, then I could, in theory, trace the weird _thing_ that she had with her. I pull up my wrist-computer, then input the data I'd collected last might. I set a city wide search. Within seconds, there's a match. A café near the beach. It's actually pretty close to the cave.

Don't go far, stranger, I'm coming to visit you.

HAPPY HARBOR

November 4, 1:34 EDT

I walk in casually, sitting down at the counter and ordering a soft drink. I glance her way a couple times. Her hair is black again, and she's not wearing that green shirt anymore. She's sitting at the corner booth, headphones on and head in her arms. Her breathing is slow, but I don't think she's asleep. Just relaxing. After paying for the drink, I sit across from her.

Her breathing hitches a bit, then slows. She's pretending to be asleep. Her fingers slowly curl into a tight fist, and she slowly pulls her arms towards her. Her breathing gets faster, but she still doesn't 'wake up'. Wait, is she really pretending? Why all the reactions unless...

She's shaking, her breathing is rapid and shallow. Her hands are clenched into tight balls, nails visibly digging into her palm. She was having a nightmare. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she bolts upright, eyes wide.

"I-I-I was j-just..." she stops and her eyes narrow. Does she recognize me? "Robin." Yup. "I-I mean, uh, who are you?" She stutters, trying to cover up. Crappy. "Ah, who am I kidding. What do you want, bird boy?" She says, taking off the headphones. I can hear the music, an artist I don't recognize. It sounds soothing, but tech-y. Synthesizers.

"To talk." I say.

"_Yeah_, not what you call a social butterfly." She says monotonously.

"Ok_ay_, let's start with names. I'm... well, you know that already."

"Willow."

"Your secret ID?"

"My only ID. Kinda new to this hero thing." She also mutters something else, but I don't catch it.

"So, _Willow_, how old are you?"

"15. Well, almost. In a couple weeks."

"Cool. Where do you live?" There's an uncomfortable silence as she looks at her headphones.

"It's... Complicated."

"Are you... a runaway?"

"No." The answer sounds honest to me. The look on her face, though, tells me not to ask again. I don't listen to her face.

"Are you homeless?" She looks at me, in the eyes, her expression screaming at me to stop pressing this subject.

"No." It sounds... unsure. She doesn't know whether or not she has a home? "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Alright, I can take a hint. I'll back off. What music are you listening to?" I ask, pointing to the headphones.

"Ever hear of Owl City?" I shake my head. "Best. Artist. Ever. I've been listening to their music foreve-"

"How did you do it?" I blurt, unable to hold the question back any longer. "Get close to the fire woman, that is."

"That? Easy. I put up a heat resistant shield."

"But the flames-"

"I said _heat_ resistant, not fire resistant."

"Interesting. How does it work?"

"You want the honest truth?" She asks. I nod. "I have no idea."

"What?"

"I have absolutely no clue."

"Then how-?"

"I just ask." I raise my brow at this. She sighs, then digs in her coat pocket. She pulls out the thin, green, cigar-shaped object I'd seem attached to her wrist. "The Brush. I ask it."

"How does it work?"

"The files didn't say. Not what I got the chance to read, anyway."

"Files?"

"Show me your secrets." She says to the object. In response, a flash-drive appears on the end. She plugs it into the laptop, clicks around for a moment, then scoots over and invites me to take a seat next to her.

I look at the vast amount of organized information. Testing, data, use, customization, previous models, schematics, thousands of other things. Then there was the file at the bottom. No name. I attempt to click it, but Willow stops me.

"Not that one. Weird shit happens when you open that one." I look at her skeptically, but her gaze is serious and unwavering.

"If you say so." I decide to change the subject. "So, having a nightmare?"

"Don't. Fucking. Go there." Her done is low, dangerous. I was right. She's seen shit. Scary shit. We stare at each other for a time, neither wanting to look away. Finally, she leans forward. "We all have secrets, _Greyson_." She hisses, then she yanks 'the Brush' out of the laptop, shuts it, and walks out. I just sit there, stunned. She... She knows my secret ID... Only Wally knows my ID! This is _so_ not asterous!

Eventually I am able to break out of the 'trance'. I shakily stand and walk out of the café. I let my legs take me to where I usually go when I'm here an I need to be alone. The park.

The winding paths, so empty and open, are calming. Almost as calming as the trapeze. But the trapeze are reserved for training and anger alone time. This is I-need-to-think alone time. I sit on my favorite bench. The one right next to the pond. I finger the familiar heart that's carved into the arm. SW and SR 4ever. Notice the new graffiti scribbled on the wood. A sharpie cat, a 'Jet wuz heer', and... a black hair? Like Willow's... Suddenly I hear a faint voice above me.

"Damnit, why'd you have to do that, Willow!" She whispers to herself. She's up in the tree above me. I don't think she knows I'm here. "How the hell are you supposed to last here if you keep doing shit like that? Telling him you know something it took his _best friend_ years to learn! No, he deserved to know that I knew. Why am I justifying my actions towards him? What am I saying! This isn't real! It's not possible! All of this is in your goddamn head. " She's having an argument with herself. That's normal. But why wouldn't this be real?

"Superheroes do _not_ exist. They just _don't_! This is all an elaborate fantasy from your childhood... Wait, maybe that's what this is! But... Wouldn't a fantasy shatter when something like this happens? God... I must sound like an Arkham escapee right now... There it is! I'm referencing something from here! _Again_! God, I just want to go _home_! Is that too much to ask? You took my baby girl away, now you're making me live through this hell!" I've spotted her now. She's leaning against the trunk of the tree, about two-thirds of the way up. She's staring upwards, and I think she's crying. I swing silently upward, landing in a branch behind her.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad here." I say quietly. I hear her flinch and feel her stiffen.

"How long have you been there?" She asks. Not bothering to turn around or cover up the thick sadness in her voice.

"Long enough."

"You are a goddamned ninja." She growl-whispers. I smile briefly

"So, where are you really from?"

"Not here?" she sighs heavily. "That's about all I can figure. Not here. Another dimension maybe."

"Let me guess, no way to get home?"

"Nope."

"That sucks."

"Not really, now that I think about it."

"Why's that?"

"The only thing I've left behind is my mom. I don't have my sister, I never had a father, and my friends have been... distant."

"What..." I swallow the lump that is forming in my throat. "What happened to your sister?"

"Gang..." Her breath hitches, I think she's crying again. "I thought I'd given her enough time, goddamnit... That by letting them catch me, I'd let her get away... Wrong! They got her anyway. Then they... They..." She's broken into sobs.

God, what had I _done_? Why was I asking her these questions? Isn't the saying 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you'? If somebody asked _me_ that stuff, they'd have two black eyes and missing teeth!

I maneuvered over the branches and embraced her. She needed support. I should know.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I shouldn't have-"

"No. Don't be sorry. _Please _don't be sorry. There's enough sorry in the world." She says, her arms awkwardly thrown around me. She releases me. "It's just... you're the first one I've even come close to telling." I'm thrown off balance by this. I'm... I'm the first one? She hasn't told _anyone_ about this? "Thank you, Dick." I flinch at my name.

"How do you even _know_ that?" I ask, pulling a Wally and trying to lighten the mood. It, surprisingly, works.

"You _really_ don't want to know." She laughs as she rubs away tears. There is a moment of silence, then we decide we should get out of the tree. I do a back-flip to the ground. I hear a muttering of 'showoff' from a suspicious looking patch of leaves. I smirk. Maybe she'll be okay after all.

MOUNT JUSTICE

November 4, 1:16 EDT

Willow and I walked through the 'back door' of the cave. I lead her to the lounge, which is surprisingly empty. We sit on the couch in awkward quietness. Then Wolf walks in and sits if front of Willow. Normally he doesn't get super affectionate with anyone except Connor, but he was whining at her and pawing her leg. She smirked and pulled out the Brush. Both Wolf and I cocked our eyebrows. What the hell is she doing?

Moments later, there was a tug-o-war rope and Wolf was dragging her across the floor. I'm laughing hysterically. Really, so hard my stomach hurts! Suddenly I've been dragged over and we're both pointlessly trying to wrestle the rope away from the genetically modified canid.

Next thing I know, we're sprawled out one the floor exhausted, and Wolf is lying on top of Willow, licking her face. He has me, pathetically, pinned with one paw. A shadow falls over me. I look up and see Conner standing there, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a questioning look on his face. All I can do is smile. He turns and walks away without a word.

* * *

_Connor was brushing his teeth, heard wolf, and walks out to see what he's doing. Big surprise!__ That was fun to write. Wolf-fun scenes aren't as popular as one would think._

_Sadness... Yeah. Wills got sad, but she opened up to Robin. That's a plus. _

_Again, vote on who you think should be with Willow! Seriously! Next chapter is where it starts, and we've only got two votes! (1 for Rob, 1 for KF) You have 2 days to vote! I'm finishing up the next chapter on Thursday! (probably posting on Friday)_


End file.
